psychohighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kody: A Hellwolf's Story
Kody: A Hellwolf's Story is a side story set in the same continuity of the Psycho High School series, as it takes place before the events of Welcome to Fortuna. It has an original story and features new, as well as returning characters. Life at first seemed to be going well for Kody, but when he unexpectedly has a crisis of conscious and finally sees the error of his ways, Kody's life takes a dramatic turn for the worst. Feeling remorse, Kody attempts to leave behind his life as a Hellwolf but soon finds out that the Hellwolves don't take kindly to deserters. This is the story of Kody, the Hellwolf that got away... Plot This is the story of Kody, a 17 year old high-ranking member of the Hellwolves gang. During school hours, Kody and his crew: Toby, Brandon, Johnny and Liza, accompanied with another Hellwolf, Eddie come across two students, Drew and Peter playing chess. Eddie starts harassing them for amusement and flips the chess boards. Drew attempts to fight back, but is bested by Eddie and starts brutally kicking him in the stomach as he lays helpless on the ground and Peter is forced to watch in horror. However, Kody intervenes telling Eddie to back off and that he's had enough. Angered by this, Eddie takes a swing at Kody and they fight, with Kody coming out on top. Mitch Douglas, one of the staff members at Fortuna Academy, rushes to the scene, Kody and his crew manage to get away, but Eddie gets caught by Douglas and is sent to the principal's office. On the way back to the football field Kody ponders on if he did the right thing. Meanwhile, Elijah Purger, the leader of the Hellwolves is informed by Joshua Lomax of Eddie being sent into the principal's office and that Kody and his crew were involved in the incident. Purger tells Lomax to find out what their involvement was. After school, Kody arrives at his apartment, where he lives alone. Kody never knew his biological parents and was placed into foster care as a baby, until at the age of 15 he ran away and sought to start a life for himself. He makes money as a part-time worker at JJ's Pro Bicycle Store, a small store that deals in bicycles and uses the money he earns there to pay for his rent. Later somebody knocks on Kody's door and as Kody opens the door, he is surprised to see Toby, Brandon, Johnny and Liza and they surprise Kody for his 18th birthday. They all celebrate and spend the night together. The following day, Eddie returns to the Hellwolves and tells Purger about the whole incident between him, Kody and his crew. Purger and Eddie contemplate the fate of Kody due to his softness and his growing reluctance against their bullying methods and decides to have Kody and his crew "taught a lesson." Kody wakes up at 10:00am on the couch in his apartment with a minor headache, possibly due to drinking alcohol and sees that his friends have already left without him. He then finds a note left for him on the table: Tried waking you up, but you were wasted as hell. Last night was fun Happy Birthday to you man. Cya at school, Kodes. ~~ Toby. After reading the note Kody gets himself ready and goes to Fortuna Academy to join his crew, but soon discovers his friends are all beaten and humiliated. Kody's crew was beaten up by Purger's Hellwolves. He fights the ones responsible and defeats them all, but is easily overpowered by a gut punch from Jared Rosenthal and then the rest of the Hellwolves proceed to beat on him. Kody is left badly hurt, but is luckily found by Geoff Ridgeworth who takes him to the Nurse's station. After being patched up, Kody learns that his friends had been taken to the hospital to fully recover. Geoff asks Kody what happened and offers him his help, but Kody refuses his help and says that this is a problem that he'll fix on his own without a teacher's involvement. While walking down the hallway, figuring out what to do next, he meets Genesis Maddox. Maddox, aware of Kody's current situation advises him to leave behind the Hellwolves and that he is better than them, but Kody dismisses this and says that she does not know him nor the things he has done in the past as a Hellwolf, but Maddox states that she saw Kody defend Drew and Peter from Eddie and tells him that he is no bully. Maddox then walks away, leaving Kody to ponder on this. As Kody walks outside and heads to the front gate, Purger sends Hellwolves after him. Kody flees from campus and attempts to escape on bike. Purger, Lomax, Rosenthal and Eddie all pursue Kody on their bikes, throwing fire crackers at him which causes Kody to lose control of his bike and fall off, landing on the concrete. As Purger and his Hellwolves go in to finish off Kody, they get distracted by Drew and Peter (who Kody saved from Eddie at the beginning of the film) and throw eggs at them, which gives Kody just enough time to get away. Kody manages to make it to a bridge, but Purger and the rest of the Hellwolves manage to catch up and have him cornered with no where else to go. With no other choice, Kody jumps off the ledge and manages to land on top of a dumpster truck and escapes from the Hellwolves. Eddie asks to go after him, but Purger decides to let Kody go, seeing that there is no point and he'll know not to come back. They get back on their bikes and ride back to Fortuna Academy. Kody returns to his apartment and decides to give up his life as a Hellwolf once and for all and drop out of Fortuna Academy permanently. In a two-month flashfoward, Kody is walking down a street in his work clothes with a cup of coffee in his hand walking to JJ's Pro Bicycle Store, he takes a moment to look at the sunset and smiles before entering the store. The final scene shows a car driving pass the store and inside the car is none other than Oscar Miles, who is getting driven by his mother to Fortuna Academy for his first day. The story ends with a montage of Oscar's heroic deeds to cleanse Fortuna from the Hellwolves, leading to the finale Til Death Do Us Part. Kody is never seen again. Characters New Characters *Kody *Eddie Chan *Toby *Brandon *Liza *Johnny *Drew *Mitch Douglas *Peter Cameos *'Elijah Purger' - Elijah appears in Kody: A Hellwolf's Story as the primary antagonist. Originally one of the main antagonists for the first half of Psycho High School, and later an ally to Oscar Miles and the Gang during the second half. He was the feared leader of the Original Hellwolves. *'Joshua Lomax' - Joshua appears in Kody: A Hellwolf's Story as a member of the Hellwolves led by Elijah Purger and served as one of the antagonists. In Psycho High School, Lomax was killed by the Lomax Murderer and was marked as the Lomax Murderer's first victim. His death inadvertently starts the Lomax Murderer's killing spree. *'Genesis Maddox' - Genesis appears in Kody: A Hellwolf's Story as a supporting character. A student who would later befriend Oscar Miles and become a crucial ally to Miles, developing a brief affection with him. She would go on to become a member of the Gang. *'Geoff Ridgeworth' - Geoff appears in Kody: A Hellwolf's Story as a supporting character. An English teacher at Fortuna Academy who works alongside Jessica Holland. *'Jared Rosenthal' - Jared appears in Kody: A Hellwolf's Story as a member of the Hellwolves led by Elijah Purger and served as one of the antagonists. A fierce Hellwolf, who later join the Reborn Hellwolves led by Vincent Ross. *'Oscar Miles' - Oscar appears at the end of Kody: A Hellwolf's Story in a cameo. The main protagonist of Psycho High School, who vows to cleanse the academy of its bad history of disorganization and make it a better place. Gallery Kody A Hellwolf's Story.jpg|Teaser. Follow-Up Reception Kody: A Hellwolf's Story received a positive reception. Mister Explicit described it as a "great effort on a spinoff. I found it very intriguing and it really shows the depth of the brutalness of the Hellwolves". Category:Browse